


Saturdays are for Harry's Jokes

by supercalifragili



Series: Domesticity [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is used to the laughter that follows Harry when he comes by during late Saturday afternoons unlocking the main door to his and Zayn’s home. Anne holds her little hand around his ring finger and leaves it as soon as she spots Dede, running in all the speed she has which is comparable with the one of her father and stepping back just as slowly to take her shoes and coat off- she’s a treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturdays are for Harry's Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> HARREH, I love Harreh. Okay, so I know Harry has a thing for puns, but I love kids jokes and I know Harry would be really good at telling kids jokes and yeah that's the reason for this. His daughter's name is Anne cause I don't have any imagination whatsoever to think about a new one or not think about Harry calling his first daughter his mum's name, I'm sorry. I'm not good at telling jokes to kids, my coworker is great though and the kids always laugh so I guess that's where the inspiration came from. Okay, I'm always kind of rambling, BUT I hope you'll like it.

Liam is used to the laughter that follows Harry when he comes by during late Saturday afternoons unlocking the main door to his and Zayn’s home. Anne holds her little hand around his ring finger and leaves it as soon as she spots Dede, running in all the speed she has which is comparable with the one of her father and stepping back just as slowly to take her shoes and coat off- she’s a treasure.

Harry has the keys, they all have keys to each other’s places and Harry always comes on a Saturday, whether it’s raining or snowing or- Liam considers- if there’d be a tornado threatening his arrival.

“Hey” Harry greets taking his coat matching to the one of Anne and dark boots off as well, he almost stumbles in taking off the boots, he doesn’t really wear fedoras, the bun doesn't let him do that now. Liam disposes of the music sheets he had scribbled on for a while and had on his lap to hold a grabby hand Anne in his arms and kissing her forehead gently

"How are you baby?"

"Good, did you know I have muscles now?" She asks widening her eyes

"Oh! Lemme see!" Liam urges as she sits on his lap, rolls up her long sleeved shirt and concentrates on contracting the muscles of her tiny arm

"That's a lot of muscles! Aren't you the strongest of all?" she nods proudly

"Yeah! Daddy said that in no time I’ll be able to go to the gym with you!" She slides down to meet Dede leaving her sleeves rolled up, twirling around her little blue skirt to make Dede scream in excitement.

“H, how are you?” Liam watches as Harry sighs flopping on the couch, he ruffles Dede’s hair sitting in front of him with Anne, construction blocks around them as they assemble what seems a castle, or a ruin or- he doesn’t really know.

Anne in kind offering gives her green four-block piece to Dede that says thank you appreciatively, Anne smiling in return and grabbing another piece to help Dede out

“She’s still insisting on buying a conjoined house Liam” Harry cards his fingers through the lock of hair that’s not trapped in a bun .Liam looks at Harry's hands noticing he’s added another date on the inside of his wrist. The cursive is clear and bold on the paleness of his skin and Liam always sees him touch it with his fingers while looking at Anne with a smile, the one that says it all about love and parenthood and the vastness of his heart.

“Whatever she wants” Liam agrees lightly scratching his beard, he considers on cutting it for a second but he remembers how good it is to see the shade of pink on the inside of Zayn’s thighs- he forgets about it.

“No you don’t understand Liam, she wants everybody living together” Harry presses on

“Dede is starting to like Mattie” Zayn comes in with two fuming cup in his hands and sipping from the one Dede personalized when Harry brought her a pottery place and had her place her hand on the bottom side of the green ceramic cup to fix an imprint.

Liam notices Zayn is still wearing his white shirt splattered with colours, Zayn said he liked the smell after Liam had him moaning against the carpet of his room, finger imprints on the sides and hem, he’s not going to dwell on the thought.

“We’ll survive” Zayn confirms nodding up at Harry that answers with a quick nod of the head as well, his loose bun bobbling on his nape

“Mattie and Dede took from you and Louis completely, Mirabel is Louis point blank” Harry adds for information and sits cross-legged on the couch looking down at Anne with kind eyes, his voice a little croaky.

“Thankfully Jeremy can make them go along” Liam puts in quietly,

“One of the qualities Niall was able to transcend” Zayn chuckles, sitting and nudging their shoulders to offer him the cup.

"Can I have some?" Harry asks promptly and Liam shakes his head laughing and gives him the mug Zayn had ready for Harry as soon as he heard Anne stepping in.

Harry sips from it too his eyes shut as he holds the cup close to his chest, his long fingers covering it completely "Anne, want some?"

"No thanks, I have to babysit Dede" Anne looks up and shakes her head pointing to Dede "She needs help" she commends taking a block and adding it to what now seems a very wobbly-if not very unstable tower.

"Uncle Zayn, why is Dede smart?"

"Because she lives with us and you teach her lots about things" Zayn compliments a very green eyed Anne that widens her smile and gives herself a pat on her shoulder, making Harry and Zayn chuckle with him.

He slips his hand on Zayn's own, intertwining their fingers together and kisses it quietly looking at Zayn smile in the gloominess of the outside weather, overbearing wind blowing tree branches violently.

"Okay now" Harry starts setting the mug on the coffee table set to the side of the couch, the short clacking noise as he places it there.

"Joke time?" Dede inquires curiously

"Knock-knock jokes and more!" Harry throws his arms in the air making Dede throw her hands in the air as well

"Uncle Lou says your jokes are awful, dad" Anne interjects

"You mean to say my jokes are not funny?" Harry pouts feigning (really not) offense and Anne laughs

"I was kidding dad, your jokes are awesome. Don't be sad" she stands and goes to him to kiss his cheeks, her little hands covering the flush of his skin as she presses her forehead on Harry's.

"Ready for jokes then?" He confirms with Dede that leaves the blocks and nods, followed by Anne who takes her hand "my dad is really good with jokes" she whispers happily and Zayn smirks on Liam's neck, humming some old tune Liam cracks a smile to.

"Where do cows go to have fun?” Harry asks and Dede raises her hand following Anne and the restlessness of her feet on the carpet

“Where?”

“The mooooo-vies!” Harry exults smiling splendidly and Dede laughs like is the funniest thing, Anne holding her stomach and laughing along with her, Zayn chuckles watching them and Liam holds him close

“Ano-one!” Dede demands hitting Harry’s knee lightly and fiddling with the strings of his tight jeans

“Will you remember me in one minute?”

“Yes”

“Will you remember me in an hour?

“Yes”

“Will you remember me in a day?

“Yes”

“Will you remember me in a week?”

“Yes”

“Will you remember me forever?”

“Yes”

“Knock knock?” Harry asks smiling omniscient

“Who’s there?” Zayn asks looking at Harry, looking quite curious about this new joke

“You didn’t remember me!” Harry shrugs and Anne giggles covering her mouth and looking at Zayn saying _He got you! Dede my daddy got your baba!_ And Zayn shakes his head in surrender, Harry cackling with Anne and Dede

“You have to defend me Dede!”

“Uncle H! Baba’s sad!” Dede complains lightly, trying not to smile herself and Liam helps her up to pat Zayn’s head with her petite tanned hands.

“Sorry sorry” Harry holds his hands up still giggling with Anne “Last joke for baba?”

“Okay!”

Liam is still laughing and Zayn bites his cheek in retaliation while Harry takes Anne and Dede to sit on his lap, he cards his fingers through their hair and murmurs “Are you ready?” to which Dede answers with a vigorous “Yes!”

“What do you call cheese that’s not yours?”

“Nacho cheese!” Dede and Anne scream together, their laughter filling the living room

“Yeah! Isn’t that the funniest joke?”

Liam wouldn’t have it any other way, Zayn beside him chewing on his thumbnail and chuckles, Harry howling funnily with Dede and Anne.

He loves Saturdays.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and yeah *rushes away*.


End file.
